1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of polyols. More particularly this invention relates to the use of said polyols in preparing urethane or polyisocyanurate polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyols or polyhydroxy compounds are well known, and widely used in preparing polyurethanes. Such polyurethanes, particularly those in a cellular or foam form are prepared by reacting a polyol with a polyisocyanate in presence of a polyurethane catalyst. Optionally other ingredients such as a blowing agent are present. In order to form a polyisocyanurate one need only utilize an isocyanurate group formation catalyst which is used to trimerize the isocyanate groups to form the isocyanurate linkages. Thus, the isocyanurate polymer contains both isocyanurate groups as well as urethane linkages. Depending upon process conditions utilized rigid, flexible, semi-flexible, and semi-rigid types of polyurethane and polyisocyanurate foams may be prepared. Some main uses of the resultant foam include those of thermal insulation and as building materials and the like.
One particular polyol source is that class of compounds known as polyether polyols formed by the reaction of a polyhydric compound having from two to eight hydroxy groups with a 1,2-epoxide such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide or a higher alkylene oxide in the presence of a basic catalyst such as aqueous sodium or potassium hydroxides. In some instances the unalkyoxylated polyhydric compound itself may be used as polyol source in preparing polyurethanes or polyisocyanurates in elastomer or foam form.
It therefore becomes an object of the present invention to provide a new class of polyols which are simply and inexpensively prepared and may be used with equal facility in making both polyurethanes and polyisocyanurates. It is a further object of the present invention to provide polyurethane or polyisocyanurate compositions using the above polyols useful in the preparation of foams, adhesives, binders, laminates and coatings. These, and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the specification and examples which follow.